ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rezz
Here are the quotes from Rezz & Mau5 Season 01 Fun Unfair Wrong Button * Rezz: 'To the secret lab! * and mau5 ran to the entrance of Rezz's secret lab * '''Rezz: '''Push the button, mau5. * does so and sends her falling through the wrong hole * '''Rezz: '''Wrong button! * back, soaking wet, and being bitten by a sea-monster * '''Rezz: '''Why do I even ''have that button? * gives the sea-monster a backwards slap; sea-monster whimpers and runs away New Car A Morning Bus Stop * was sitting on a bench waiting for the bus and he saw Monstergetdown behind him * 'mau5: '''Morning, Mr. Monster. * '''Monstergetdown: '''Morning. * bus stops as mau5 gets inside the bus Battle of the Robots Wrong Button...Again. * walks in soaking wet * '''mau5: '''Okay, why does she even ''have that button? * kicks the sea-monster biting his USB plug tail; sea-monster whimpers and runs away * 'EDDIE: '''It's a long story. Meet the Monsters No Time for TV * turns off the TV much to Feed Me's devastation * '''Feed Me: '''Hey! I was watching that.... * '''Rezz: '''Sorry Feed Me, But there's no time for TV. * '''BlackGummy: '''That japanese cartoon about Kung Fu and dragons sure was a thing. Once in a Green Moon weremau5 Rises * sees the clouds moving away from the green moon with her microscope * '''Rezz: '*Gasp* It's happening...I can see the green moon glowing. The green moon all the way! * wakes up as he sees the green light * '''mau5: Unhh...man, that green light is so bright. I better get out of my resting spot and see what is going on.... * sees the green moon reflecting on him out the window * mau5: Uhh...how did that ACK!! * falls into the ground in pain * mau5: '''AAAUGGGHH!! GRRRAAGGGHH!!! * looks up into his hands growing claws and fur * '''mau5: What is happening to me?! * felt his clothes ripping as his fur grew, paws burst out of his shoes, his plug tail became furry, his mau5 ears became pointy and wolf-like. His face also then grew into a wolf face as his cats shuddered in fear * mau5: ARO ARO AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! * was scaring the space chickens away while protecting his house from them * EDDIE: '''Rawr! Rawr! RRAAAWWRR!! Ha! Ha! Ba Ba Ba-Kaw! * looks behind mau5 who is turned into weremau5 * '''EDDIE: '''Uhhh...Hi, mau5. You look kind of....Hairy? * '''weremau5: '''RRROOOAAAAAAAARRR!!! * does his wild take like Courage the Cowardly Dog * '''EDDIE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Revenge of the weremau5 weremau5 returns * sees the full moon as claws come out of his fingers * mau5: *Gasp* Oh no...Not again. * turns into a weremau5 again as his friends looked at him transforming in fear * mau5: AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! * panicked as they zipped in a cartoony way Everbody transforms! * friends looked at their arms after fighting weremau5 * BlackGummy: 'Geez...That's one mad beast... * '''No Mana: '''Awww...That was my arm. * '''i_o: '''Don't you get it? I'm also bit too! * '''ATTLAS: '''Uhh...Rezz? * '''Rezz: '''What? * '''ATTLAS: '''I feel kind of...funny. * grew sharp teeth * '''ATTLAS: '''Funny. * '''Rezz: '*Gasps* Oh my...Grrrr...Arrgghh....Grraarrrr... * Me and EDDIE are shocked to see what's happening to mau5's friends * '''Feed Me: Yo Rezz, Is anything okay? * Rezz: 'Not really....By the way, Go find the cure! Go find it! The fate of Mau5ville depends on all of you! Warn Tinlicker, Warn Melleefresh, WARN THE CATS!!! * turns into werewolves much to Feed Me and EDDIE's horror as they looked at all of the werewolf transformed friends * '''WereATTLAS: ' Sweet! * '''Weremana: '''Awesome! * '''WereRezz: '''Cool! * '''Were_i_o: '''Unbelievable. * '''Weremau5: '''Now we can be all together as intergalactic werewolves every-night! * '''Weremau5, Weremana, Were_i_o, WereATTLAS, WereGummy, WereRezz: '''AAAARRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! * '''EDDIE: She's right! You go call Melleny while I go warn Tinlicker and the cats! * '''Feed Me: '''Got it! Category:Rezz & Mau5 Category:Quotes Category:PrincessDaisyFan99's ideas